<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown by Oikawa_Fanclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940762">Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub'>Oikawa_Fanclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Demon Deals, Demon King Oikawa Tooru, Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Im an angsty person but i swear this will end happy i promice, Kidnapping, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mage Kozume Kenma, Magic, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Protective Older Brothers, Quests, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Tears, no beta we die like daichi, this will hurt though, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime was Tooru’s favorite season. It was a time where things bloomed and blossomed, dishing out greetings to the world as they swayed in the breeze. It was when bees pollinated, and animals came out of their long winter slumber to come out and play in the forest around the castle. Flowers sprouted everywhere, displaying their beauty, demanding to be appreciated. It was when his brother, Tobio, was born- and his world got that much brighter.</p><p>----</p><p>Haikyuu Quest Fantasy AU about demons, brothers, and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tooru: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is just pure fluff bc I'm nice :) enjoy it while it lasts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Springtime was Tooru’s favorite season. It was a time where things bloomed and blossomed, dishing out greetings to the world as they swayed in the breeze. It was when bees pollinated, and animals came out of their long winter slumber to come out and play in the forest around the castle. Flowers sprouted everywhere, displaying their beauty, demanding to be appreciated. It was when his brother, Tobio, was born- and his world got that much brighter.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tobio was an odd-looking kid, he had these big, blue eyes that seemed too large for his face and a lopsided smile that was as ugly as it was cute. He had these awful black bangs he refused to cut, and they framed his rather chubby face.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru absolutely <em>adored</em> him. </p>
<p>It was springtime at the castle once again, and Tobio was turning 7. The entire castle was buzzing in anticipation of the young prince’s birthday, but none were more excited than Tobio himself. Though he was often reserved around others and didn’t like to show it, Tooru saw it in the way he picked the colors with pride, or sampled cakes like it was the most important decision in his life.</p>
<p>Tooru, being the next in line to the throne, was in charge of the decoration. He was determined to make his little brother’s day just as special as he was.</p>
<p>“Nii-san, Nii-san! Come here! I’ve got to show you something!” Tobio exclaimed, wandering out to the flower garden where Tooru was overseeing the flowers being picked for Tobio, just to make sure they got the right ones. </p>
<p>Tooru turns at the voice, smiling as Tobio runs over to him and jumps. Tooru caught him and spun him around in his arms. Tobio giggled and held onto his brother after Tooru settled him onto his hip. </p>
<p>“Nii-san! I told you to stop doing that!” Tooru laughs and taps Tobio’s nose. </p>
<p>“Then why do you keep running and leaping at me, Tobio-chan?” Tooru counters, dipping down to grab a flower and put it in his brother’s hair. Tobio laughed again, shaking his head and letting the flower fall to the ground.</p>
<p>“Come with me, Nii-san! I have to show you something.” Tobio says matter of factly, with as much authority as a 6 going on 7 year old could muster. Tooru’s heart swelled. He put his little brother down, letting the younger take his hand and lead him away from the garden. </p>
<p>They go around the castle grounds, passing servants who gave the princes adoring looks. They were the most well-liked royal family of Aoba Johsai because they treated their people with respect. The current King was a kind, strong leader- although a bit neglectful. It was alright though, because Tooru already swore to his staff and his kingdom that he would right the wrongs of his father, and put the people first, which he already did for the most part. He was going to build his kingdom into something that he could be proud of. Of course, this was still a lot to commit to as a 15-year-old, and people were always one to doubt a child, but that was okay because Tooru was determined to prove himself.</p>
<p>Tobio pulled him on a little longer, further away from the castle, and out towards the stables. Tooru’s face turns into confusion. What could Tobio possibly have here? They arrived, and Tobio told Tooru to wait and close his eyes. Tooru complained, but eventually complied and waited there outside the stable, hearing the horses whinny at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Come on Iwa-san, just a little further so that Nii-san can see.” </p>
<p>Tooru hears his brother’s attempt at a whisper, his face brightening when he hears his knight's nickname. A little more shuffling, and then he feels Tobio tug his shirt.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes, Nii-san!” Tobio exclaims with pride.</p>
<p>Tooru opens his eyes and screams. In front of him, Iwaizumi has a brown, 6-foot long snake, wrapping itself around his arms and torso. </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! What the hell is that?” He shrieks, grabbing Tobio and using him as a shield from the creature. Iwaizumi just burst into laughter, gaining pleasure from Tooru’s distress. </p>
<p>“Is this how you treat the prince of Aoba Johsai!” Tooru huffed, and Iwaizumi stepped closer. Tooru whimpered, pushing Tobio out as a sacrifice to the snake. He loved Tobio- but not that much.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Just ask your brother, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi laughed, nodding his head at Tobio who was beaming proudly, seemingly unaware that he was being used as a shield. </p>
<p>“Did you manipulate my poor baby brother?” Tooru accused, pulling Tobio into a sudden hug, and the latter tried to squirm out of his grasp. </p>
<p>“No, Nii-san, I asked Iwa-san to do this! You like snakes, don’t you?” Tooru gave him what he hoped was his most menacing glare yet. Tobio smirked back at him, meeting his daggers with his own smug sword. Tobio knew full well of Tooru’s perpetual fear of snakes and bugs and did this for the sole purpose of irking his brother. Tobio was an evil, scheming little shit.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe how awful you are to your brother who is planning your birthday.” Tooru pouts, and then the petulant frown turns into a smirk. “What if I just set frogs loose at your party, or better yet, sneak them in your cake.”</p>
<p>Tobio froze. His eyes widened in fear, from which Tooru gained full satisfaction. </p>
<p>“You <em>wouldn’t.”</em></p>
<p>Tooru just laughed menacingly, folding his arms to sell the act. “Oh, dear Tobio-chan, I would.”</p>
<p>It was funny because Tobio loved snakes and bugs and the forest (Tooru liked animals too, but not the kind Tobio was fascinated with, he much preferred beasts like horses or cattle) but he absolutely hated frogs. They terrified him, and once Tooru found out he never passed up an opportunity to use it against his brother. </p>
<p>“Now, Trashykawa, don’t you think that’s a bit mean?” Iwaizumi scolded, light-heartedly. Tooru glared at him. </p>
<p>“What’s mean is you calling me those names, Iwa-chan. You should treat me with more respect.” Tooru quips back, and Iwaizumi steps closer, making Tooru shriek again. Tobio laughs and runs around Iwaizumi to push him towards his brother. Tooru backed away, betrayal clear on his face when his best friend and his brother laughed as they pushed that ugly creature towards him. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Tooru had narrowly escaped the jaws of the monster around Iwaizumi’s neck and was now walking back towards the garden to return to his actual birthday duties. He gets there, checking the flowers already collected, and even helping some of the servants collect them. He sat in the dirt, pulling small weeds and checking flowers, laughing in conversation with his subjects. Tooru really did love his people, and he made it a point to know the names of everyone who lived on the castle grounds. </p>
<p>He hears a light, feathery laugh behind him, and he stands up, turning to face his mother. She looked exactly like him. Brown hair, slim and graceful in her movements. She even shared Oikawa’s flamboyant arrogance with just the right amount of kindness to make up for it. It seemed the only true difference between them was age, gender, and those sharp blue eyes. </p>
<p>“Tooru, darling!” The Queen called, and Tooru beams, walking towards his mom’s bright eyes. As he got closer, though, they turned pseudo-annoyed. “Look at you, you got your trousers all dirty. Aren’t you too old to play in the dirt?”</p>
<p>“Mother, I was just helping in the garden!” Tooru defended himself with a whine, and his mother rolled her eyes. She ruffled Tooru’s head, earning a squawk from him. “Motherrrrrr…”</p>
<p>As Tooru was about to explain to the Queen the importance of not messing up his perfect hair, he hears a booming voice behind them and they turn around. It was the King, with his baby brother. They were a carbon copy of each other- much like Oikawa and his mother, except for the King's stark black hair and contrasting brown eyes. </p>
<p>“Tooru, Tobio here tells me you plan to ruin his birthday with frogs.” The King laughs, carrying Tobio in his arms, who is pouting. The frown was just for show, though, because Tooru just knew that under that was a shit-eating smirk. </p>
<p>“He wants to make me miserable, Father,” Tobio complains, and Tooru sticks out his tongue. The little snitch. </p>
<p>“Spell <em>miserable</em>, Tobio-chan.” Tooru stared right back, taking full advantage of the fact that Tobio was a horrible speller. Tobio opens his mouth, then closes, then opens again. The rest of his family laughs, as Tobio struggles to find the letters in his mind. </p>
<p>“Wait! I got it!” Tobio sits up straighter in his father’s grasp, and the family waits. “M-e-s-r-e-b-l. <em>Miserable</em>.” The family just looks at each other, trying to keep their bubbling giggles in. Tobio looked so proud at that moment, none of them had the heart to wipe the look off his face. Well, maybe one of them had the heart.</p>
<p>Tooru burst out laughing, and Tobio started crying.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>“Shittykawa, go to bed.” Iwaizumi warned, throwing a pillow at the head of Tooru, who was trying to study at his desk. Iwaizumi always told him the same thing, every night, though the reason escaped Tooru. If Iwaizumi was tired he should just go back to the Knight Barracks. But staying up late with him also meant he could let Iwaizumi sleep in his bed- so if he was doing this for studying and other reasons, you couldn’t blame him, right?</p>
<p>“But Iwa-chan, I have to get this done tonight!” Tooru answered, without even looking at him. He scribbled down a few Dark Arcania letters and held out his hand to manifest a pretty blue flame. He turned around to face Iwaizumi, his smile bright. “I did it!”</p>
<p>“Of course you did, idiot. You've been working so hard to get that spell right.” Iwaizumi came closer, hovering his hand over the fireball. </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, It doesn’t emit heat.” Tooru laughed at Iwaizumi’s embarrassment, his heart speeding up when Iwaizumi flashed him a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>“Well sorry I’m not a magical prince.” </p>
<p>Tooru rolled his eyes. Tooru’s bloodline has held magic within it for centuries. It’s what made their family royals, but the Oikawa family made a point not to flaunt their magical powers to seem more relatable and mundane to their people. Tooru was very powerful, he knew this, but he always had trouble manifesting his powers- whereas Tobio did it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Tobio knew Dark Arcania like the back of his hand- he learned how to do spells almost right away, though it had taken Tooru months to get them right. It was unfair to resent his brother for it, but Tooru couldn’t help it. He loved Tobio but wished he could be on the same level as him- so that he could feel like the throne wasn’t constantly threatened to be taken by the younger but more talented Tobio.</p>
<p>Tooru clenched his hand into a fist, extinguishing the fire. Then, flashing a bright smile at Iwaizumi, he manifested an illusion of two horses. They were pink and glowing, and with a wave of his hand, he made the horses gallop around the room, surrounding them with whinnies and hoofbeats. Iwaizumi marveled at them, and Tooru felt pride swell in his chest. The horses settled on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and Tooru raised his hand to make them disappear. </p>
<p>“Learned that just for you, Iwa-chan! I know how much you like horses.”</p>
<p>The look in Iwaizumi’s eyes was just enough to make Tooru melt. Iwaizumi turned his chair around and snaked his head on Tooru’s shoulder, settling his hand over Tooru’s. Tooru’s heart quickened, so he tried to focus on the interlacing of their hands.</p>
<p>“You continue to amaze me, you know that, Tooru?”</p>
<p>The heat in his cheeks burned a bright red, and when he turned to face Iwaizumi their faces were so close. Not one to back down, though, Tooru steeled himself and murmured on Iwaizumi’s cheek:</p>
<p>“Was that a compliment, Hajime?”</p>
<p>“And if it was?” </p>
<p>Tooru couldn’t take it anymore. Whatever was going on between them had been going on for weeks. The weird tension, the faces too close and the heartbeats too fast. Tooru had known Iwaizumi all his life (hell, the boy swore to become his knight!) and yet, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure this one thing out. It frustrated him and he was tired of trying to understand these confusing feelings. He just wanted to do something.</p>
<p>He kissed Hajime on the cheek and watched in satisfaction as his tan cheeks turned crimson. Hajime turned his head, and their noses brushed against each other. They were sharing breaths now, puffs of air intermingling. </p>
<p>“I’d just have to kiss you, then.”</p>
<p>And so Tooru did. It was rough, inexperienced, but as amazing as Tooru always expected it to be. He latched onto Hajime’s bottom lip, and Hajime retaliated by using his tongue. It was a little more aggressive than Tooru would have liked, but they can work their way up to that, he supposes. He feels Hajime’s hand thread through Tooru’s hair, Tooru’s hand settled on Hajime’s cheek. Hajime gives a soft tug, and Tooru lets out a small moan.</p>
<p>“Woah, I didn’t know you were into that.” Hajime chuckled on his lips. </p>
<p>“Shut up before I never kiss you again.” Tooru whines. </p>
<p>They both know he doesn’t mean it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tooru: part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, he spots him at the stage, looming over his parents. The figure has a red cape draped over his shoulders, with horns poking out of his unruly black hair- a telltale sign of a demon. His claws menacingly lifted, making the entire congregation freeze in their place, rendering them unable to move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you savor the first chapter? good, because it all goes downhill from here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru woke up that morning to a screeching Tobio in his bedroom.</p><p>“Nii-san! Today’s my birthday!!!” </p><p>Tooru groaned and got up to move when he felt a weight around his waist. He looks down, startled, to find Hajime out like a light beside him. Tooru smiles, wondering how he could sleep through his brother’s awful screaming.</p><p>Tobio comes around, to Hajime’s side, and climbs on the bed. He straddles Hajime and starts shaking him.</p><p>“Iwa-san! Iwa-san! Get up! Today’s my big day!”</p><p>Hajime wakes with a start, throwing Tobio off balance and the boy tumbles backward on the bed. He giggles, gets up, and starts jumping on the mattress. Hajime grins and looks at Tooru, who just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Tobio-chan, if you don't stop jumping, you’ll bust your head and have no birthday at all.”</p><p>“But Nii-san!! Today’s-”</p><p>“I get it!” Tooru all but yelled, frustrated and still groggy from sleep. Tobio, the little shit, just laughed, and tackled Tooru onto the bed. Tooru would not let himself be one-upped though, he didn’t care who’s birthday it was. He flipped Tobio around, easily pinning the scrawny boy to the mattress. Hajime, unhelpful as ever, was just laughing his ass off.</p><p>“You’re supposed to let me win, Tooru.” </p><p><em>Oh, so Tobio was playing that card, huh?</em> Tobio only ever called Tooru by his given name when he was angry. Tooru smirked, but ultimately relented and his grip on Tobio’s wrists went slack. He let Tobio push him off, and with zero resistance and just a little help from Tooru himself, he flipped Tooru over. He straddles his brother's hips and pinned his wrists to the mattress.</p><p>“See! I win!” </p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes and shoved Tobio off, which sent him to the floor with an oof. Tobio quickly recovered, giggled, and ran out of the bedroom to announce his birthday to the rest of the castle. </p><p>“He’s so annoying.”</p><p>“But you let him win. You’re a big softie at heart and you know it.”</p><p>Tooru grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Hajime’s face.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Tooru looked around the ballroom, making sure not a thing was out of place. The birthday boy would walk in with his parents at any moment now, and everything needed to be perfect. He checked the present table, an abundance of gifts laid out on the surface, checked the walls, which streamers of blue and orange draped from corner to corner, checked the guests, making sure Tobio’s friends, Kunimi and Kindaichi, were right there in the front so that Tobio could run to them. The cake was pulled in from the kitchen, extravagant as ever. It stood three layers tall, white with teal frosting and vanilla cake inside. Tobio always did like plain stuff, the oddball. </p><p>The cake was missing something, though. Tooru paced around the cake, searching for angles that might give him insight into what was wrong. The cake looked great- but there was this feeling in Tooru. </p><p>“Oi Shittykawa, don’t eat the cake before your brother even gets here!”</p><p>Tooru spins around, pouting at Hajime who’s wearing a grin. He’s dressed in his armor so that he could put on a sword show for Tobio later. Tooru grabs his arm and pulls him to the cake.</p><p>“There’s something missing. What is it?”</p><p>Hajime stared at the cake, a quizzical expression on his face. He turned to Tooru.</p><p>“It looks perfect to me, but maybe it needs some letters, maybe some lighting.”</p><p>Tooru’s face lit up. “That’s it, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Tooru lifted his hands, and waved them over the cake, creating a soft glow of yellow. A second later, there were teal letters that spelled out ‘Tobio’ on the top and the number 7 made into a candle at the center.</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p>Hajime smiled. “Perfectionist.”</p><p>“Tight ass.”</p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p>“Loser.”</p><p>Their word banter would have continued if not Issei and Takahiro stepped up to them, laughing at their petty argument. </p><p>“Woah, quit the PDA.” Takahiro purrs, leaning against Issei’s side. They both were servants, but also the best friends of Tooru and Hajime. They were known in the kingdom as the troublesome four, a very well-fitting name. </p><p>“Says you and Matsun who make out every 15 minutes.” Hajime hissed, arm in a strong headlock around Tooru’s head. Tooru whined a ‘let me go Iwa-chan!’, and the three of them laughed at the disheveled prince. </p><p>The trumpets rang out around the ballroom, and Hajime quickly let go of his hold on Tooru. The doors swing open and in comes Tobio. The boy is dressed in his best outfit, all white with a teal tailcoat. His crown sat lopsided on his head, a display that Tooru was sure he was going to get rid of later. Just as Tooru predicted, he ran to Kunimi and Kindaichi, who showered him with praises over his hair and clothes. His parents follow not too far behind, holding hands and waving to guests. They make their way to the side of the ballroom, where a little stage is set up. The Queen climbs up first, and then her husband and the room falls quiet. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming to Tobio’s birthday party! It is a pleasure to see you all here, and I hope you have a wonderful time!” </p><p>The crowd clapped and turned to Tobio, who bowed. Tooru rolled his eyes at his little brother’s theatrics.</p><p>“He definitely got that from you.” Hajime whispers next to him.</p><p>----------</p><p>The party was in full swing now, the band playing all of Tobio’s favorite songs. He danced around with Kunimi and Kindaichi, holding their hands and swinging them around. Tooru smiled watching his usually shy brother be so flamboyant on his birthday. Couples were pairing, dancing on the ballroom floor, twirling and laughing. Tooru turns to Hajime, who had already performed his sword trick so he didn’t have armor on, and held out his hand. Hajime smiled, taking it.<br/>
Tooru giggled and led him out to the dance floor. Hajime settled his hands on Tooru’s hips, Tooru placing his hands on Hajime’s shoulder. Tooru said nothing, breathless from the jade green of Hajime’s eyes. They never failed to capture him. They swayed there for a while; until Issei and Takahiro bumped into them. Issei stole Tooru’s hands from Hajime’s shoulder and placed them on his own. Tooru laughed, but rolled with it, letting Issei’s hands settle on his hips. Takahiro smirked at them and set his arms on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime laughed, putting his hands on Takahiro’s hips and swaying with him. Tooru pursed his lips then smirked, eyeing both Takahiro and Hajime as he laid his head on Issei’s shoulder. Issei caught on and gently kissed Tooru’s hair. They both shared loud snickers when they saw the jealousy on both Hajime and Takahiro’s faces. </p><p>Hajime lets go of Takahiro’s waist at the same time Takahiro snatches his hands back, Hajime storming over and taking Tooru’s hips. </p><p>“I’ll be taking him, thank you.” Hajime all but growled, and Tooru and Issei howled in laughter, so loud that most of the party eyed them in confusion. Takahiro couldn’t hold back his smile but he whacked Issei in the head anyway.</p><p>“Nii-san! Nii-san!” </p><p>Tooru turned from Hajime and opened his arms, letting his little brother leap into them. Tooru spun around with him, Tobio giggling hysterically. Tooru set him down, and then crouched.</p><p>“You enjoying your birthday, Tobio-chan?” </p><p>“You bet!” Tobio smiled, and Kunimi and Kindaichi waltzed over behind him. Kunimi, reserved and quiet, only smiled at Tooru. Kindaichi grabbed Tobio’s hand and started swinging it. Tobio frowned at him, but Tooru noticed the soft blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Alright, alright! Time to sing the birthday song!” The King boomed from the stage of the ballroom, and all eyes turned to Tobio. Tooru grabbed his brother by the underarms, hoisting him up with a protest of ‘nii-san!’, and settled him on his shoulders. Tooru wrapped his hands around Tobio’s ankles securely. The crowd started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“Happy birthday-”</em>
</p><p>“To you, beloved Tobio.” a deep, slithery voice rose over the crowd. Tooru didn’t recognize that voice. Tooru lifted his brother from his shoulders, setting the boy behind him protectively. The voice cackled, and Tooru searched over the gasping and screaming crowd to try and find the figure to match the voice. Finally, he spots him at the stage, looming over his parents. The figure has a red cape draped over his shoulders, with horns poking out of his unruly black hair- a tell tale sign of a demon. His claws menacingly lifted, making the entire congregation freeze in their place, rendering them unable to move. </p><p>Kindaichi, Kunimi, Hajime, Issei, and Takahiro were all frozen, but from what Oikawa could see, they could still talk and think- they just couldn’t move. That seemed to go for everyone else in the ballroom. Tooru cursed under his breath. </p><p>The only ones who weren’t affected were the Royal family, with special runes guarding against demon magic. Tooru thought he saw a mage’s pendant on the demon, but the observation was clouded by his anger. Tooru was fearful, but Tobio’s hands gripping his garments grounded him. He needed to stay strong for his brother.</p><p>“Ah, the Oikawa family. I hate to crash such an extravagant party, but you do have to pay your debt now.” The figure with the bed head and beady eyes smirks.</p><p>“And who are you?” The King demanded, placing a protective arm in front of his wife. </p><p>“Oh, I’m Kuroo. Kiyoko sent me.” The figure’s- <em>Kuroo’s</em>- smirk stretched further when the King's eyes widened with fear. </p><p>Tooru didn’t understand, he’s never seen his father look so afraid before. What he did know, though, is that he would not let this demon threaten his family and get away with it. </p><p>“How did you even get in? Father put wards throughout the entire palace. Where are the guards?” Tooru asks. The demon- and maybe mage- turns his gaze towards him, and howls with laughter. Tooru scowls. </p><p>“Those wards are weak. Just basic Dark Arcania Runes- and the guards? 6 feet under, or they will be after their funeral.” A menacing smile graces Kuroo’s face, and Tooru marches forward, pissed and bothered. He wanted to kill Kuroo, the monster, the <em>demon</em>, where he stood. He didn’t care how Tobio clawed at him, or how his friends called out to him, trying to get him to return to safety. </p><p>“What do you want?” Tooru shouts, as commanding as a 15-year-old prince could be. He felt himself waver, and then stopped walking, at the look in Kuroo’s eye, and his adrenaline soon gave way to fear. He could possibly die. Kuroo could kill him easily.  </p><p>“Come on, Oika-kun, I don’t have all day. Give the child up, and I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“What?” Tooru is bewildered. What child? Tobio? Why? What the hell did this demon mage want with his baby brother? “Are you talking about Tobio?” </p><p>“Oya? You’re telling me daddy dearest didn’t tell you about the deal he made?” </p><p>Tooru eyed his father, looking for the truth. The King's eyes were tear-filled and sorry. Tooru felt horrified. </p><p>“F-Father,” Tooru started, breath shaky, “What’s going on? What deal?”</p><p>He felt Tobio grab onto his garments again, hearing his quiet sniffles. He must have ran to him- and now they both were standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by their frozen subjects, confused and terrified.  </p><p>“Yes, Oh Great King, why don't you tell your son, <em>and your people</em>, the truth?”</p><p>The King looks sick, and the Queen is just as bewildered as Tooru is. She looks at her husband, pleading with him to tell the truth, that she’ll stay by his side to the end. Kuroo mocs him more, pressuring him. The crowd gasps and murmurs, equally scared and curious as to what was going on. Tobio is sobbing now- silently, though, like he always had- fisting his tiny hand on Tooru’s coat tail. He looks behind him, watching Issei shake in a way he’s never seen before- and Takahiro’s eyes wide. Hajime is silent, but his look says it all. He’s just as terrified as the rest of them. Something tells Tooru he doesn’t want to hear whatever his father was about to say.</p><p>“Years ago, right after Tooru was born, I realized my kingdom could never be what it once was before. I was desperate to save my falling kingdom. So, I made a deal with a demon. I said I’d give away my most talented son. The Demon agreed, saying that in 15 years time, it would come and collect the prize. The kingdom soon returned to prosperity.”</p><p>The Queen lets out an agonizing scream, with a furious “You sold away our children?” Her tears streamed down her face, and Tooru wanted nothing more than to run to his mother. But he felt Tobio wipe his tears on his tailcoat and stayed in his place. </p><p>“Of course, I am assuming that Tobio here is the most talented?” Kuroo asked, a genuine question, while floating over to where the two brothers stood. </p><p>“No.” Tooru said, without thinking. He could feel his subject staring at him, could feel Tobio tug his tail coat harder. It didn’t matter. He made his choice. It may have seemed like a spur of the moment thing, but if you gave him this question a thousand times, the answer would always be his family- <em>Tobio</em>- over himself. </p><p>It didn’t stop the terror that flowed through him, though.</p><p>“I’m the most talented son in the Oikawa family.” Tooru lies, trying to breathe. He hears his mother’s desperate cries, and he feels frozen. The world is frozen. “But I’m not going with you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kuroo disappears, and Tooru panics, spinning around, to see Tobio in Kuroo's grip, wailing and trying to twist out of his grasp. The Queen screams behind him, getting up and rushing Kuroo, aiming a flare of magic at his head. Kuroo dodges it easily, and throws her against the wall with a wave of his hand- effectively knocking her out. Oikawa cries out for her, watching as his father tries to throw a magic dagger at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo easily stops the dagger before it hits his face, turning it around and sinking it into the King's shoulder. The King sinks to the ground in pain. Tooru’s anger runs white hot fury, and he conjures a blue fireball with two hands.</p><p>“I’ll kill you!” </p><p>Kuroo laughs. “We all know full well you can’t do that, I don’t care how talented you are. So you can either come with me, or I can kill everyone you love and you still come with me. Your choice.” </p><p>Kuroo held out his hand. Tooru was conflicted. He was shaking, now unraveled. He couldn’t put his family, his friends, his subjects in danger- what kind of Prince would he be if he did? He may only be 15, but it was clear what he needed to do for the sake of his kingdom. <em>But he could die</em>. Would he be willing to die for his people? The technical answer was yes, it’s the answer he swore to say every time. But he was only human, magic be damned. His reconciliation didn’t help the churning feeling in his stomach. </p><p>Tooru reached for Kuroo’s hand. The demon grabs his wrist, keeping it in an iron grip. Tooru knew he couldn’t use magic to get out of this. Kuroo lets go of Tobio, and he instantly grabs his brother’s coat, pulling him back.</p><p>“Nii-san, please don’t go, don’t leave me, please!” </p><p>Tooru sobbed, looking his little brother in the eye. He then looked away, not able to look at the crushed expression on his brother’s face. It hurt him more than words could explain, to imagine how confused and wounded his brother must be. Then, he got an idea. “Tobio, I’m going to do something. I want you to know I love you very, very much.”</p><p>Tooru waved his hands, and a puff of magic drifted over his baby brother. It’s lavender whisps surrounded Tobio, and then the young prince dropped to the ground, out cold. Tooru cried out louder. He didn’t want to, but it was the only way to guarantee Tobio’s safety. </p><p>“What did you do to him?”</p><p>He turned back to Kuroo, who wore a tight, unreadable expression on his face. Tooru just stared. The demon said nothing, accepting Tooru wasn’t going to answer, waving his hands and creating a portal.
</p><p>Then, Hajime. Hajime, who’s always been there for him. Hajime, who knows all his secrets. Hajime, his first love. Hajime calls out to him, and Tooru turns.</p><p>“You can’t do this, Tooru! I won’t let you!” It hurt to see the devastated expression on his face, to see how desperately his Hajime wanted to run to him- but magic is powerful- not even love can break a paralyze spell. </p><p>Still, he was afraid that even after all that, he might run back to Hajime. But then he’d be killed. Whispering an apology, uses his magic to put Hajime to sleep, to spare both of them the sight. His heart breaks at how Hajime cursed at him before falling under. He looks at the rest of his friends, Issei and Takahiro sobbing now, and puts them to sleep as well. Tooru also makes sure to put Kindaichi and Kunimi out, so they too can be spared. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to spare your father?” Kuroo asks, looking over at the frozen king nursing his shoulder- agony written all over his face. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, and released his grip on Tooru. He made his way around the prince, and before Tooru could ask, felt himself being shoved into the portal.</p><p>Then there was darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again Tobio clung to his side at the funeral but this time shed no tears. Hajime cried, but it wasn’t for the King.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been weeks since Tooru’s kidnapping, and the castle was still in a state of despair. The halls seemed more gloomy, now, and the once buzzing staff were all silenced in their despair. The garden he loved so much was wilting- and without his magic, the sick plants he loved nursing died. weeds and rust crept up sides of walls and armor- the entire kingdom too distraught to do anything about it. </p><p>And Hajime. Oh, Tooru’s Hajime.</p><p>He was devastated. He tortured himself constantly by visiting the places Tooru and him used to explore. He’d walk around the castle, finding himself walking into the kitchen, where Tooru knocked over a pot of soup once and the chef was pissed as hell. He found himself in the study, where he and Tooru spent more time than not reading and telling stories. He found himself in the sparring room, where he’d fight Tooru with wooden sticks and win every single time. </p><p>
  <em>You’ll never know how much you’ll miss something until it’s gone.</em>
</p><p>Now, he was in Tooru’s room, sitting on the bed that he and Tooru shared many a time before. He clenched the sheets, remembering how Tooru had looked beside him not long ago. How he’d kiss the tops of Hajime’s eyelids and learn spells just so Hajime could enjoy them. He cursed under his breath but refused to let his tears fall. </p><p>“Iwa-san?” </p><p>Hajime turned around to face the timid voice in the doorway. Tobio’s big eyes were full of sympathy, but devoid of understanding.</p><p>“Why are you in here so often? Who’s room is this?”</p><p>Hajime beckoned the child over, and Tobio waddled to Haijme’s side. The 15-year-old picked the young prince up and placed him on the bed. Hajime knelt in front of him.</p><p>“I’m just reminiscing. But your nii-san will be back soon, don’t you worry.” Hajime said more to himself than Tobio. Tobio just stared at him quizzically. </p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying that? Mother, Father, and everyone else. I don’t have a brother!” </p><p>Hajime cursed, dropping his head on the bed. He had been trying to get Tobio to remember, but it has been to no avail. Tobio had no memory of Tooru, and Hajime was sure that it was Tooru’s own doing. Tobio’s small fingers patted Hajime’s hair, and Hajime broke. He sobbed, and then he felt a tiny body wrap around him, pressing into his side. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, you’re like a brother to me, Iwa-san!” </p><p>Hajime’s heart hurt for Tobio. He once looked up to and imitated his brother as best he could- which Tooru always said was annoying but Hajime could see the pride in his eyes- but now, he had no idea who his hero was. </p><p>Hajime decided to stop trying after that day; it was clear that Tobio would never regain his memories. Hajime swore to keep Tooru alive in his, though. He would find his way back to Tooru. He always did. </p><p>---------------</p><p>A month after Tooru’s kidnapping, Takahiro and Issei decided to leave.</p><p>“We’re sorry, but the kingdom is falling apart. There’s nothing here for us anymore.” Takahiro explains, hoisting his bag onto the horse. Issei stood beside him, his own horse in tow. It was odd to see his usual jolly expression glossed over by sadness. </p><p>“It’s just too much. Everywhere I look, I see him- I can’t take it anymore.” Issei pipes up, looking Hajime in the eye. “Why don’t you come with us? This can’t be good for you, Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Hajime had considered leaving many times before. He could go, try and start over, heal and get better. But that feels like betrayal- it would leave Tobio all alone, and Hajime can’t bring himself to leave his one connection to Tooru. He doesn’t care how it’s destroying him, he will stay. </p><p>“I need to be there for Prince Tobio. Kindaichi and Kunimi already left with their parents. The King and Queen are too wrapped up in their sorrow to pay him any attention. You guys go ahead, but I’m all he has left.” </p><p>Takahiro reluctantly nodded, giving Hajime a quick hug before hopping onto his horse. Issei did the same.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, alright?” Takahiro smiled, but it was too tight. Hajime mirrored it.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Takahiro kicked his horse, and so did Issei. Hajime watched them gallop off until they were a speck in the distance. Only then did he let himself weep. </p><p>-------------</p><p>Right after Issei and Takahiro’s departure, the Queen was pronounced dead.</p><p>No one knows the true reason, some say she’d been sick for a while, some claim it was a broken heart. Hajime didn’t know what to believe. When Tobio clung to his side and bawled into his suit at the funeral, he supposed he believed in nothing at all. </p><p>Two weeks after that, news of the King’s death echoed on the castle walls. </p><p>Everyone knew the true reason, then. It was obvious in the knife found in his chest and the note left on his bedside. Hajime now knew belief was for fools. Once again Tobio clung to his side at the funeral but this time shed no tears. Hajime cried, but it wasn’t for the King.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Hajime placed the remaining two books in his burlap bag, checking around his room to see if there was anything he missed. He was leaving today. The kingdom was shattered now, the death of the King and Queen splitting their kingdom into factions trying to rise to power. They were taking advantage of the fact that the only Oikawa bloodline left was Tobio, a 7-year-old. It was no longer safe for Tobio to stay there. Hajime was going to take Tobio and run to the neighboring kingdom of Karasuno, where they would be safe. </p><p>Hajime sheathed his sword, secured it around his waist, slipped on his boots, and made his way to Tobio’s room. He watched the little boy scurry around, throwing things into his bag.</p><p>“Prince Tobio, your knight figure really isn’t necessary.” </p><p>Tobio peered up at him and frowned. “I know, but I really like it. Stop calling me prince, that’s weird.”</p><p>Tobio goes to a corner of his room and grabs a wooden bow, with intricate carvings and a silk string. Tobio slings the matching arrows and container on his back. Hajime’s face softens in recognition; the bow was Tooru’s birthday gift to Tobio. Hajime remembers how he had to give the present to Tobio in Tooru’s absence. How his heart broke when he told Tobio it was from his nii-san and how he didn’t remember who that was. </p><p>“I’m taking the bow too, Iwa-san. It’s like good luck to me.” Tobio scowls, but at no one in particular. Hajime knew that the bow was too big for him to use, but he said nothing and watched Tobio’s frown deepen. </p><p>Tobio’s attitude changed immensely since his brother’s disappearance. Although he doesn’t remember it, he remembers his parents' despair, and Hajime was sure that wasn’t good for a little boy to see. He was less cheery now, more straight-faced and blunt. He had a temper, sometimes bursting out at Hajime when he felt overwhelmed or scared. He was anxious and jittery in ways Hajime’s never seen before. It was all the more reason to get the kid out of there.</p><p>Tobio shoved the rest of his clothes into his bag. He walked towards Hajime, a blank expression on his face. Hajime reached out his hand, and Tobio took it. Together they walked through the winding corridors, the extravagant halls, out the sturdy oak doors, away from the place they once called home.</p><p>------------</p><p>Three weeks into the trip, they were nearing the Aoba Johsai border. It was anything but pleasant. Hajime threw up many times from exhaustion, and Tobio constantly got scraped up. More often than not, they’d run into bandits who tried to kill them when they recognized the prince. Hajime could easily take the inexperienced bandits down with a little magical help from Tobio- he was the best and most strategic knight for a reason- but it was still tiring. </p><p>Then, Tobio came down with a horrible fever. Hajime didn’t know what to do. In hindsight, he should have brought medicine for the trip, but he focused so much on food he didn’t think about it. Now he and Tobio were trotting on the horse they took, little Tobio sniffling and shivering in front of Hajime. The former knight tried his best to share his heat with Tobio, wrapping his arms around the boy and securing him between his thighs on the horse. Tobio sneezed, sweating, so weak he could barely sit up- Hajime being his only support. </p><p>Hajime knew they were heading towards the west side of Karasuno, but what was waiting for them Hajime didn’t know. Dealing with a sick prince and bandits wasn’t ideal, but he needed help, and bandits were a risk he was willing to take for Tobio. </p><p>“Are w-we there y-yet, Iwa-san?”</p><p>“Just a little further, Tobio. You’re doing so well, we’ll get help soon I promise.”</p><p>Hajime wanted to go into a full gallop, but he knew that would only make Tobio worse- they could only go at the trotting pace they were now. </p><p>An hour later, the trees started to clear up around them, and they approached a field. This was Karasuno, he had remembered studying geography with Tooru to learn the lands of their continent. <em>From Aoba Johsai, go to the east, where the forest ends and the fields begin lies Karasuno.</em> Iwaizumi felt a wave of relief wash over him, spotting a little farmhouse surrounded by cattle, crops, running water, and a barn. </p><p>Hajime started to pick up the pace, only a little. If they could sneak into the barn and stay there, just for the night; steal some food for Tobio and him, he could figure out how to treat Tobio and get help the next day. To a delirious and famished Hajime, that sounded like an excellent idea. </p><p>He reached the barn, hopping off the horse and grabbing Tobio, cradling the thinning boy to his chest. Tobio had gotten significantly lighter. He kicked open the door of the barn and the animals that lived there squawked and bleated in surprise.  Hajime gave a quick apology, moving through the beasts and laying the sick boy down on a relatively clean patch of hay. Tobio coughed violently, and Hajime pressed his palm to his forehead. It was piping hot. This was bad. Hajime murmured soft words to the prince, trying to calm himself down more than Tobio. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. They need medicine now. </p><p>Then the door burst open. On instinct, Hajime stepped in front of Tobio and unsheathed his sword. A short boy that looked Tobio’s age was singing loudly about cleaning the barn. The boy soon spots them and gives a yelp in surprise.</p><p>“D-don’t hurt me!” The boy yelled, cowering behind a stack of hay. Hajime lowers his sword and puts it in his sheath, holding out his hands tentatively towards the boy.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you, but I need your help. My-” Hajime paused, rethinking referring to Tobio as his prince, as it could put them in danger. “-my friend, he’s sick, and he needs medicine.”</p><p>The boy gapes at him, and Hajime watches his bright orange hair sway as he bobs his head. “S-sure. Let me get my b-brother-” The boy tripped over his words and his feet as he ran out of the barn. Hajime looked back at Tobio, who was shaking violently, slick with sweat. </p><p>A few minutes later, the redhead came in with an older boy, and Hajime first noticed his gray hair right before he noticed the mole under caramel eyes. The older stared at Hajime, and then his eyes drifted to Tobio.</p><p>“Hinata, what the hell is this?” The gray-haired boy- who couldn’t be any older than Hajime- pushed <em>Hinata</em> behind his back protectively. “Who are you?”</p><p>Hajime introduced himself, using his real name, telling of his friend who needed immediate help. The silver-haired boy introduced himself as Suga and instructed Hajime to carry the boy to the farmhouse, where he could help better. He scooped up Tobio, and walked out of the barn, following Suga and Hinata to the farmhouse. They walked through the doors and he could feel multiple sets of eyes following him. They reach a room down the hall, and he sets Tobio on the bed. Suga calls: </p><p>“Daichi! Get in here!”</p><p>Hajime watches as random people nurse his prince back to health, grateful for their help. By the time they were done, Tobio was out cold. Hajime smiled watching as his once fitful breaths were smoothed out into even, calm ones. The one called Daichi and Hinata left the room first. Suga looked at Hajime, asking him to step out of the room, closing the door behind them.</p><p>“So what’s his name?”</p><p>“Tobio-” Hajime caught himself, and then wracked his mind for a believable surname that could keep them safe. “-Kageyama.”</p><p>Suga nodded. “Where are you from?” </p><p>“Nowhere and everywhere. We wander around.”</p><p>“Are you related to him?”</p><p>“What’s with the questions?” Hajime asked, irritated now. He hovered his hand over his sword, ready to grab Tobio and run in case Suga turned on them. </p><p>Suga held up his hands, laughing. “I’m just curious, is all. This is a makeshift orphanage. You could stay here, if you want, I’m sure headmaster Ukai will allow it.” </p><p>Hajime thought this over. An orphanage would be the perfect place to keep their cover. They would be able to stay in Karasuno- in the rural parts so they were virtually unknown. Tobio had a new name and Hajime could finally rest.</p><p>But Hajime didn’t really trust Suga, or the pairs of eyes he could feel watching him from different rooms. While he was thankful for their hospitality, he didn’t want to risk possible recognition. </p><p>Just one night, and then they’d be on their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow im updating fast arent I? hehehehe I'm literally so excited guys~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On good days, Oikawa would tell him about his Iwa-chan. He’d talk about all the adventures they went on as they were growing up- and eventually spilled about their first kiss. Sometimes, when he was in a particularly good mood, he’d talk about his brother. How stupid Tobio could be, how annoying it was to have him copy his every move- but it was so clear he loved him dearly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally! Kuroo's POV! don't worry, you'll be seeing his counterpart soon~</p><p>also, I had to split Oikawa's part into too but like,,, I edited this and merged Kuroo's parts whoops lmfao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince was surprisingly complacent. When they made their way through the portal, Tetsurou expected the boy to kick and scream. Instead, he just stayed quiet, with the resolve he didn’t expect from a silver-spooned brat like him. Tetsurou now escorted him through the halls of the cave, cringing as the prince's boots stepped in something that squished. He never liked this darkness, no matter how many years he’d lived in it. He watched the prince's expression shift into disgust for a quick second, and then it was back to the stony expression it was before. Tetsurou almost laughed. This is definitely not the prince Kiyoko-san talked about in the briefing. She had said that he’s flamboyant and cocky, with pride and ego bigger than the sun itself. But alas, he was holding himself quite well, though he supposed that had something to do with pride. </p><p>They approached the doors of the inner part of the cave, huge red oak doors that mirror the design at the Palace of Aoba Johsai- except a lot more creepy. Tetsurou placed his hands on the bullring handle and looked at the prince.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this is just for precaution.” Tetsurou conjured a magic bond around the prince’s wrists that glowed red. The prince scowled, testing the bonds and crying out in pain when the magic seared his flesh. Tetsurou’s heart sagged. He hated having to do that to prisoners, especially when they were innocent- but as per Kiyoko’s request, it must be done.</p><p>Tetsurou settled a shoulder on the prince. He felt this weird need to explain himself to the royal. “Just remember, I’m not the bad guy here. Stay by my side, and you’ll be just fine.”</p><p>The prince looked thoroughly unconvinced.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>They walk slowly along the velvet carpet that stretches to the throne room, still a little too fancy for Tetsurou’s tastes. Tetsurou felt unreasonably nervous, but it was for the prince. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was just the vibe he got when he walked down the dimly lit main entrance- with the severed heads of different animals, sometimes even human, watching him with dead eyes- no matter how many times he walked down this path it grossed him out every single time. He noticed the prince was staring at them with wide eyes, horror evident in his face. </p><p>“You never get used to it,” Tetsurou attempted a joke, only to get that disgusted look directed at him.</p><p>They kept walking in silence until they approached a golden doorway. Tetsuro let the prince enter first.</p><p>“Welcome Prince Tooru, most talented son of the Oikawa’s,” Kiyoko’s soft-spoken voice was still strict and commanding, and the venom she put into ‘prince’ gave Tetsurou a bad feeling. The prince said nothing but stared her directly in the eye.</p><p>
  <em>This kid’s got guts.</em>
</p><p>“I assume you already know why you are here. Your father had always been like that, you know. Willing to do whatever it takes to keep his power. Even give away his own son.”</p><p>“I refuse to believe that.” the royal spoke, the first words since the portal. Tetsurou peaked at him, and the prince's expression was as stony as ever. “You pressured him into this.”</p><p>Kiyoko laughed. “Still defending your father, huh? It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when I refused to help his kingdom!” Kiyoko stood up from her throne, smiling that slithery smile that sent chills down Tetsurou’s spine. “You are expendable to him.”</p><p>For the first time since the portal, the Prince looked like he was breaking resolve. <em>Prideful</em>, Tetsuro reminded himself. That comment probably hurt him bad. </p><p>“Doesn’t he have another son? He doesn’t need you.” Kiyoko smirks, and her heels click as she descends the steps to her throne. She reached the boys, and lifted the prince’s chin with her long black fingernail. “Doesn’t that hurt, to feel unwanted?”</p><p>Tetsuro almost scoffed. The King's devastated expression and the Queen’s desperate screams didn’t seem ‘unwanted’ to him. He still feels horrible about killing those guards and knocking out the benevolent Queen, but he had to. </p><p>The prince said nothing at all. Kiyoko turned to Tetsuro, and his heart froze. She never failed to strike fear into him. </p><p>“Good work, Tetsuro. Deliver esteemed guest to the Akumanoheya.”</p><p>Tetsuro’s eyes involuntarily widen, and he feels dread at the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t been down there since he first came, and he never wanted to go there again.  “Kiyoko-sama, he’s just a human-” </p><p>“Yes, but a magical human. He is very valuable, and he seems strong. He will live- and if he doesn’t, we still have his brother.” </p><p>Tetsuro glanced at the prince, who was trembling with fear. He wouldn’t wish that fate on his worst enemy. He tried again.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>Kiyoko’s eyes flared with fiery rage, but her tone stayed even. “Are you questioning me, Kuroo? You will do this. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your little mage.”</p><p>Testuro’s heart stops. Reflexively, he grabs the lavender pendant that dangled from his neck. He couldn’t let Kiyoko put <em>him</em> in danger. Tetsuro reluctantly nodded, glancing at the prince who looked about to cry. </p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” The prince squeaked out at Kiyoko, pleading. </p><p>“Turn you into a demon, my dear.” </p><p>Then a smokey fog appeared, and Kiyoko was gone.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Tetsurou led the prince down the steps leading towards the basement, towards the place he swore he’d never go again. He could feel the royal shake under his grip, and pity and empathy overtook him. </p><p>Multiple times, the prince tried to run, jerk his hands, but he’d only be seared by the binds. Teturou cringed every time he heard the searing of flesh and the prince’s agonizing scream. The prince gave up after a while and then took up pleading with Tetsurou. </p><p>“Please,” The prince begged. Tetsurou had to look away. “P-please let me go, I-I won’t tell anyone, you c-could even come with me, please.” </p><p>Tetusrou kept his gaze on the wall, tightening his grip on the boy. “I’m sorry, I truly am, but someone I love will be in danger if I don’t. You understand, don’t you?”</p><p>The prince said nothing, and Tetsurou’s heart crumbled for him as he heard his sobs. </p><p>They reach the door of the chamber, and as Tetsurou opened the door, the prince murmured in a trembling voice:</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>----------</p><p><em>Akumanoheya</em> worked quickly. The <em>Demon Chamber</em> was just a room full of magic runes. They shed a bright light on the prince, which Tetsurou knew from experience was harmless. In fact, the initial spell is the easiest part. It’s the transformation part that hurts like a bitch.</p><p>Many nights, he heard the prince's agonizing screams from his room in the dead of night. He’d hear the prince throw things, claw and rip apart the room. All night, bangs and howls gave Tetsurou virtually no sleep. In the mornings, he’d come to collect the prince, after unlocking the room. The prince would be passed out on the tattered sheets, or on the clawed chair, and sometimes he’d even sleep on the floor after tearing a feather pillow apart. Tetsurou would wake the prince up, careful to avoid the growing horns and sharp nails. He’d bind the boy, grab him breakfast, and let him eat. On the prince's worst days, he would only scream at him in Dark Arcania, trying to kill him with magic. He was inexperienced, so Tetsurou easily avoided his attacks. </p><p>On his good days, though, Tetusrou liked to think of himself and the prince as friends. </p><p>“How are you feeling, prince?” He asked one morning when there had been little to no ruckus last night.</p><p>“Pretty good. Call me Oikawa, constantly calling me prince must be tiring.” The boy waved him over to his bed. Tetsurou spotted the circular flesh burns on his wrists, forever branding him, feeling a pang of guilt. Still, Tetsurou joined him on the mattress, smiling. </p><p>“I’m guessing it doesn’t hurt as bad this morning, hm?” </p><p>“No, doesn’t. But I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these horns.”</p><p>Tetsurou laughed, and Oikawa offered him a small smile. Tetsurou thinks this is the first time he’s seen the royal smile since his arrival. Tetsurou took that as a good sign. He really didn’t want Oikawa to see him as an enemy, he truly liked him. Though the prince was quite closed off in the beginning, Tetsurou figured Oikawa realized that he’s the best chance the royal had for survival. He definitely thought he’d be more haughty; though he guesses he hasn’t seen much of this Oikawa at all. </p><p>“So, will you please tell me more about your little mage?” </p><p>Tetsurou smiled. He had told Oikawa a story about his mage on one of his good days when Oikawa asked who he was putting in danger if he didn’t transform the prince. That was until Oikawa broke out into his bad mood, and Tetsurou had to cut off the story and leave. The fact that a month after Oikawa still remembered amazed Tetsurou. </p><p>“Sure, and would you like to hear the story of how <em>I</em> was turned into a demon?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded eagerly. He had told Tetsurou once that telling these stories distracted him from homesickness. </p><p>Tetsurou giggled, then obliged. </p><p>----------</p><p>“Kenma, the ball’s not going to come to me if you just stand there!” </p><p>The brown-haired boy huffed, trotting over to where the ball landed, giving Tetsurou his stink eye. </p><p>“Kuroo, do I really have to do this?” Kenma asked, pushing his bangs out of his face.</p><p>“As your senior, I must implore you to do this.”</p><p>Kenma scrunched his nose. “You’re only a year older than me. And I don’t think you used that word right.”</p><p>Tetsurou went on about respecting your <em>elders</em> as the two boys walked out of their forest, through their village, and into Kenma’s family home. </p><p>The Kozume’s were the most powerful mage family in the kingdom of Nekoma. They worked for the King, and had even healed Prince Yaku once, so it was only natural for them to have an estate right outside the village, near to the castle. </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t their kid, but it sure damn felt like it. </p><p>He was at the estate virtually every day, helping Kenma in his mage studies and learning his own. He was a mage as well, but definitely less skilled, as he had no tutor- he was an orphan. Kenma, when they were younger, used to complain about the stench Tetsurou brought- likely because when Tetsurou met him and followed him home Tetsurou had been working around the orphanage. Now 13, Kenma complained about Tetsurou dragging him outside all the time, but never made the actual effort to refuse him, so Tetsurou thought that those 6 years of friendship were worth it.</p><p>Tetsurou knew, somewhere deep down in Kenma’s introverted heart, that Kenma liked him- and that’s all that seemed to matter.</p><p>Right before Kenma’s 14th birthday, Tetsurou encountered a demon white trying to whittle Kenma a gift. </p><p>“Why hello, dear Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Tetsurou almost fell backward on the stack of hay he was sitting on, wood in his hands now completely forgotten.</p><p>“I’m your cousin, here to deliver you from this hellhole.” The demon looked around the barn, Tetsurou’s makeshift home for the night a kind farmer let him use.</p><p>“Bullshit, My parents had no siblings.”</p><p>“Watch that tongue. And no, your parents lied, as most do.” She stepped elegantly to his side, stretching her long legs out to stride over to the hay. She had a slim figure and dark hair, and she couldn’t be older than 22. The next thing he noticed was the mole underneath her lips. She was gorgeous, and looked a little too much like Tetsurou for his liking.</p><p>“My name is Shizimu Kiyoko, I’m your mother’s sister’s child; half mage, half-demon.” She sat up straight, saying the title with pride, letting the folds of her black dress drape over the hay.</p><p>“Why should I believe you? What do you want?” Tetsurou felt some sort of embarrassment, being in tattered clothes in front of such a regal, glittery dress. </p><p>“You.” Kiyoko said simply, and before Tetsurou could protest, he was swept up in smoke and flashed away.</p><p>----------</p><p>Tetsurou was 16, now. It’s been 3 years since he’s seen his Kenma. He wonders briefly if Kenma missed him, too.</p><p>“So you got <em>turned</em> into a demon, that’s why you have a mage’s pendant. And Kiyoko is really your cousin?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes- I took a blood-bound oath to protect my little mage, declaring that if I left Kiyoko, harm would come to him.” Tetsurou avoided Oikawa’s eyes. The mention of the oath just reminded him of how little freedom he had. "Kenma was all I had. I couldn't lose him."</p><p>“Oh. blood bound oaths can only be taken by family.” Oikawa murmurs. He looked at Tetsurou, who still refused to meet his eye. Tetsurou prayed he’d drop the topic. He hated getting sentimental.</p><p>“Why would she turn me into a demon then, especially since she has you?”</p><p>“Easy. Revenge. The King had humiliated her and her magic, outcast her because she was of demon descent. Turning the righteous King’s son into a powerful demon would be a dish best served cold. Plus, you already had magic previously. Demon powers don’t override your original magic, it merges with it, making you more powerful.”</p><p>Oikawa absorbed this information with a thoughtful look and sighed. “What am I supposed to do after this painful transformation is done?”</p><p>Tetsurou scanned his face, and found tight lips and stern eyes. But they looked glossy, and he seemed to be trying his hardest not to cry. </p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>On good days, Oikawa would tell him about his Iwa-chan. He’d talk about all the adventures they went on as they were growing up- and eventually spilled about their first kiss. Sometimes, when he was in a particularly good mood, he’d talk about his brother. How stupid Tobio could be, how annoying it was to have him copy his every move- but it was so clear he loved him dearly. </p><p>On those nights, after Oikawa reminisced about his past, the demonic howls would be the loudest.</p><p>-------------</p><p>News soon reached the cave that the king and queen were dead. Oikawa went into a bad mood for a record of one and a half months, swallowed in grief.</p><p>Then news reached the cave that Prince Tobio disappeared, and Oikawa’s mood stretched out for another two months.</p><p>It was the worst Tetsurou had ever seen him.</p><p>He’d howl every night, his tantrums deadly with the use of his strength and magic in the other room. Tetsurou found him the next morning, binded him, but Oikawa refused to eat. Even on days when he wasn’t in constant pain from transforming, he was too enveloped in despair to do anything other than sit in the corner of his room. </p><p>Sometimes, he’d yell at Kuroo, blaming him for his parent’s death and brother's disappearance. Tetsurou never deflected him. He was right, after all.</p><p>The guilt infested his mind every night, hearing Oikawa’s agonizing howls. It was times like those Tetsurou hated having a conscience. </p><p>---------</p><p>Kuroo woke up that day to a message that Kiyoko requested the two boys into the main throne room. </p><p>Kuroo tentatively snuck into Oikawa’s room, praying it was a good day, and binded the prince. The brown-haired boy woke in a pile of his own mess, and Kuroo had to guide him through thrown books and tables and pillows. Oikawa himself looked pitiful. Kuroo had finally gotten him to eat, but his bright red eyes had sunken into his head, dark circles underlining his lashes. His lips were chapped, ashen and his skin was a milky pale that worried Kuroo. He had gotten significantly lighter since his parent’s passing- the fire that used to be in his eyes extinguished. </p><p>Kuroo practically carried the prince to the throne room, letting the boy lean on him. Kiyoko sat upon her throne, bored-looking- but the glint in her eye told Kuroo she’s up to no good. He removed her hand from resting cheek to lean forward in the golden chair, smiling. </p><p>“He doesn’t look too good, now does he?”</p><p>Kuroo scowled. “No, thanks to you.”</p><p>Kiyoko smirked. “Now, now Kuroo. What did I say about that tongue?”</p><p>Kiyoko waves her hand, and before Kuroo can even move, his mouth is sewn shut. He tried to hold in painful screams as thread weaves through his lips, ripping off at the end, blood dribbling around his mouth. He reaches his hands up, feeling the string curling around his flesh, tears rolling down his cheeks. Still recovering from the throbbing of his lips, he hadn’t realized he’d dropped Oikawa. The boy barely had enough strength to stand.</p><p>Kiyoko waved her hands, and Oikawa floated up into the air. Gold light coated him, Kuroo’s eyes widened as Oikawa’s sunken cheeks filled out, his lips returned to a fleshy pink, and his eye’s brightness returned to him. Kiyoko had restored his health- but that couldn’t be a good sign. She needed something from him. </p><p>Oikawa collapsed on the ground, Kiyoko foregoing giving him a soft landing. Oikawa sat up like he had only awakened from a dream. His eyes caught Kuroo’s, and he reached out for him, but before he could Kiyoko spoke. </p><p>“You boys are probably wondering why you are here,” Her smooth voice flowed over them, calming if she wasn’t so downright terrifying. “I have a special mission for dear Prince Tooru.”</p><p>Kiyoko stood up, taking her sweet time getting to the baffled boy. Oikawa was visibly shaking- he hadn’t seen Kiyoko since his initial rival- he had become Kuroo’s responsibility. Kuroo tries to call out for him but is suddenly reminded of the thread woven in his lips. Pain laces through his face as he watches Kiyoko run a sharp nail along Oikawa’s cheek, smiling. </p><p>“You don’t know how to handle your powers yet, but you will. Under my guidance, you will become the greatest king that will ever live.”</p><p>Kuroo stilled. King?</p><p>“What does that mean? The throne doesn’t belong to me anymore, I’m a demon.” Oikawa chokes out, and Kiyoko pats his cheek, then moves her fingers to trace the yellowish horns that curled out the side of his head. </p><p>“Oh, dear Tooru, you're going to take back what is rightfully yours. If you hadn’t noticed, the kingdom is in disarray. Aoba Johsai needs a leader, and since your cowardly brother left-” Oikawa scowled, and Kiyoko smirked. “-You can take the throne.”</p><p>“What’s in it for you?” Oikawa asked, and Kuroo nodded, curious.</p><p>“The kingdom. I’ll finally get what I deserve and humiliate your late father by manipulating his failure of a son.” </p><p>Oikawa faltered at her words, and Kuroo ran over to the prince’s side, glaring at Kiyoko defensively. He wanted to speak so badly. </p><p>“I’m not letting you use me, and I am not taking my kingdom.” Oikawa said, firmly, and Kuroo tried to pull the boy down as he stood up, trying to warn him of what Kiyoko could do. Oikawa- the prideful little shit- wouldn’t budge. </p><p>Kiyoko laughed and grabbed Oikawa’s throat. Kuroo stood up, panicked. Kiyoko waved him away like he was nothing, and his head slammed the side of the cave walls, creating a booming echo. Oikawa’s choking noises started getting softer, and then a loud gasp filled the room. Kuroo, fighting past the blurring edges of his vision, sees a gold light being sucked out of Oikawa through his mouth and absorbed into a little glass ball the size of Kiyoko’s palm. </p><p>Kuroo focused on Oikawa, noticed how he gagged after the last of the golden glow was gone and he dropped. He noticed his eyes, which were now a dull red instead of the bright red it was before. </p><p>Kiyoko put the golden ball up to her mouth, and spoke: “Stand, Prince Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa rose slowly, robotically, like he was on autopilot. She spoke a few more commands, and he followed them mechanically without protest. Kuroo’s heart twisted. The lack of life in him only meant one thing:</p><p>Kiyoko had captured his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shoyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata looked over from where he was sprawled out on the grass, sword forgotten in favor of wrestling Kageyama earlier. Now they both laid in the field, somewhat exhausted, letting the grass tickle their necks. Kageyama was looking up at the pale blue sky, watching the clouds, and then looked over at Hinata with a small smile. Hinata swore his heart could be heard for a mile radius.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE NOTE! <br/>I was going to spilt Kuroo's into two parts, then I decided against it, so now Kuroo's chapter is updated with new information. please go back n read Kuroo's chapter bc that's the only way this will make sense lmfao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sprinted to the red barn on the farm, where he knew his best friend would be. He leaped over some bushes, sneaking around to the back to try and scare Kageyama. He had been trying to do this for weeks, every attempt unsuccessful. The bastard could always sense when he was around. </p><p>He crept up to the back barn door, waiting next to where he knew Kageyama would walk out if he was actually tending to the barn- like Shoyo was supposed to do. He thinks scaring Kageyama is a lot more fun than that, though.</p><p>The door swung open and out came Kageyama, black bangs swaying over his forehead. Hinata times the launch, jumps, and lands right on Kageyama’s surprisingly broad back. If his cheeks reddened a little, he would deny it to the ends of the earth.</p><p>“Hinata, you idiot! What are you doing?” Kageyama’s exasperated tone filled Hinata’s ears and he giggled. </p><p>“Did I scare ya? Huh Kags? I got ya didn’t I!” Hinata exclaimed and he could practically hear Kageyama’s eyeroll.</p><p>“No you didn’t, stupid.” </p><p>Kageyama still wrapped his hands around his back and carried a content Hinata to the farmhouse.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>The two boys walk through the halls and then see Suga, Daichi, and Iwaizumi discussing something in the kitchen. Hinata dismounts Kageyama’s back and zips over to Suga’s side, who smiles at him, ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Whatcha talking about, bro?” </p><p>Suga rolled his eyes. “Sho, you don’t have to call me brother anymore, you’re old enough now.”</p><p>“But you’re like a brother to me, Koushi!  And calling you Suga-san sounds weird.” Hinata sticks out his tongue and Suga ruffles his hair once more. “You never answered my question!”</p><p>“Oh-” Suga looks around at Daichi and Iwaizumi, seemingly asking for help.</p><p>“The Demon King.” Iwaizumi piped up. Iwa-san (as Kageyama calls him) had this stern quality to him, the permanent scowl on his face reminding him of Kageyama. On the rare occasion he saw him smile, though, it was like the sun gave back all its warmth and put it into one man. (well two, when Kageyama smiled with him. Hinata’s heart would stutter then.)</p><p>“He’s taking over the lands. He already captured Dateko, Nekoma, Kakugawa, and that little kingdom of Johzenji. What’s left is Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, which he’s likely to come here first.” </p><p>Hinata saw something twitch in Iwaizumi’s eye, an emotion like sadness, and tilted his head. </p><p>“Bastard. He’s been terrorizing us for seven years.” Kageyama commented, a scornful look shot at the table. </p><p>“We must remember that this is not the actual demon king.” Iwaizumi stated, a hint of regret laced his voice. </p><p>Hinata scoffed. Sure, everyone in the land knew that the Demon King was soulless, but that didn’t give him an excuse to destroy entire kingdoms! </p><p>“Iwa-san, why do you defend him all the time?” Hinata asked, angered. Iwaizumi just scowled, and before Hinata could question further, Suga laid a hand on him- a soft warning to back down. All Hinata knew is that this king- demon- whatever was invading his home, and he wanted to do something about it. “We need to fight him!” </p><p>“He’s too powerful.” Daichi, forever level-headed, piped up. “You need a better plan if that’s going to be it.”</p><p>Hinata looked to Kageyama, fully expecting him to back him up. Surely Kageyama saw why they needed to act now, plan later?</p><p>But Kageyama just stared at the table like it personally offended him. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Later that night, in their shared room, Kageyama asked for Hinata to tell him everything he knows about the Demon King.</p><p>“Well, according to the rumors, the Demon King is the lost prince of Aoba Johsai.” </p><p>Kageyama’s face hardened in the soft moonlight cast from the window above their head, setting Hinata on edge even from the opposite side of the room, where his bed was. </p><p>“The lost prince…” Kageyama trailed off, thinking. Hinata watched his blankets shift, waiting for another question.</p><p>“What’s his name?” </p><p>“Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>Hinata watches as Kageyama stiffens, eyes blown wide. Almost like he realizes what his expression is, he smoothes it down into his usual calm one. If Hinata hadn’t been carefully watching him he would have missed it. </p><p>“Oikawa.” Kageyama breathed, and Hinata picked up a sense of familiarity with how he said it, like it was something lost to him.</p><p>“But I’m-” He stops his thoughts to look at Hinata, like he just realized he was there.</p><p>“You’re what?” Hinata inquires, sitting up.</p><p>“It’s nothing, idiot. Goodnight.” </p><p>Hinata shrugs, lying back down, not wanting to press his luck with Kageyama’s mood. Then he remembers a little fact, pipes up.</p><p>“Oikawa also had a brother, who ran away. I think his name was Totem? No, that’s not it. Toman? God what was his name-”</p><p>“Tobio?” Kageyama supplied, in the quietest voice Hinata’s ever heard.</p><p>“Yeah! That was it! Just like yours!” Hinata smiled. What an odd coincidence. </p><p>---------------------</p><p>Hinata woke up that morning, to head to the barn to tend to it, like he should've done with Kageyama yesterday. He looks over to his bed, where he expects his grumpy best friend to be, but the boy isn’t there. Hinata frowns. Kageyama usually never misses a chance to sleep in.</p><p>As he heads to the barn, he hears muffled voices through the wood. </p><p>Hinata knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping. Suga would have his head if he knew that he was. But still, he thought this was too interesting of a conversation to not listen to. </p><p>
  <em>Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.</em>
</p><p>He crouches down behind the open barn door and listens. He hears Kageyama’s voice echo through the barn.</p><p>“Yesterday, Hinata told me there were two lost princes of Aoba Johsai. Far as I’m concerned, there is only one.”</p><p>There was a heavy silence, but Hinata heard the anger in the way Kageyama’s footsteps paced through the barn. </p><p>“How come you never told me, Iwa-san?”</p><p>Another voice.</p><p>“I tried to, Tobio, god knows I tried but you couldn’t remember him so you didn’t believe me!”</p><p>“Why do I not remember him, if he really is my brother?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it was a spell!”</p><p>“Can I use magic to reverse it?”</p><p>“How the hell would I know!”</p><p>The voices stop, and Hinata freezes, trying to process the information that just speared his brain. </p><p>“My apologies, Tobio, I shouldn’t yell at you. I’m… I’m just frustrated. With him, with all this. How did that idiot lose his goddamn soul?”</p><p>Silence again. Then:</p><p>“If he really is my kin, we’ve got to rescue him. I want to know him.”</p><p>“I know, but we have no way of doing that. The whole reason I had to take you and leave is because I had no other options. Believe me, I wanted to stay more than anyone.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s voice cracks, and Hinata’s eyes blow wide. He’s never heard this kind of sorrow in Iwa-san’s voice before. </p><p>“I can just use my magic!”</p><p>Hinata’s face scrunched. <em>My magic?</em></p><p>“No way. You’re under practiced and I wouldn't be much of a guide. Tooru’s much more powerful than you.”</p><p>The way Iwaizumi said the Demon King's given name was so… casual. Like he had once said it with joy, and even love.</p><p>“Then what do I do?” Kageyama’s voice was straining. </p><p>Hinata could almost hear Iwaizumi’s hard eyes. “Nothing.” </p><p>Kageyama scoffed, like that was the most ridiculous suggestion he’s ever heard. “Iwa-san, we weren’t even supposed to stay here. But it’s been seven years and Karasuno has become my home, not Aoba Johsai. If I can’t save him, I must kill him.”</p><p>A sharp, low voice came from Iwaizumi that made Hinata’s hairs rise on his nape. </p><p>“Never speak about killing your brother, you hear me? He loves you more than anything.”</p><p>Kageyama countered in the same stern voice, but it was wobbling. “That demon isn’t my brother anymore, if he ever was. Either we find a way to save him, or we kill him. I’m not risking my home for someone I don’t even know.” </p><p>Hinata heard hard footsteps stomping towards the entrance, and he dove behind a bush. He watched as Kageyama stormed out of the barn, a darkened expression on his face. Iwaizumi walks out a little after him, face stoic as ever. But he’s become like a brother to Hinata too, and the ginger could see his expression wavering. After they’re both out of sight, Hinata stays in the bush a little longer, and then runs back towards the farmhouse.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>It was a lot to process. Almost too much for Hinata’s 14-year-old brain, and he needed to clear his head. He heads out to the field to practice counter attacks with a sword Daichi gifted him for his 12th birthday. Iwaizumi had taught him how to use it. </p><p>Hinata gets to the field, an open space filled with cropped grass and lilies, about a ten-minute walk from the farmhouse. He unsheathes his sword, just like Iwaizumi taught him, and lunges at the air. He sets his feet, sure to keep his balance, and spins out of the way of an invisible attacker. He strikes the attacker’s sword, pretending to lift it up and away from him. He sets his feet again and jumps, dodging a low attack. He slashes forwards, using a move Iwa-san taught him, and knocks the imaginary threat of their feet. He points the sword at the yellowing grass, pretending it was pointed at a chest, a smile growing on his face. </p><p>“Any last words, heathen?”</p><p>“You look like an idiot.” </p><p>Hinata whips around with a shriek, startled at the sudden arrival of Kageyama.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hinata asks, though he thinks he already knows the answer. Kageyama is there for the same reasons he is.</p><p>“I need to clear my head.” </p><p>Hinata nodded, gaining satisfaction that he guessed right. He points his sword at Kageyama’s chest, and Kageyama blinks, unimpressed.</p><p>“Spar with me?”</p><p>Hinata thought he saw Kageyama’s lips quirk up. “Nope, I think I’ll just practice archery.”</p><p>Hinata slumped, but lowered his sword, watching Kageyama load his arrow into his intricately designed bow, with a silk string.</p><p>Fancy. <em>Something fit for a prince.</em></p><p>Kageyama pulls back, aiming at something to the side of Hinata, probably at one of the trees surrounding the area. He lets the arrow go with dignified grace, and Hinata watches as the arrow sinks into bark 50 feet away. Kageyama’s range is incredible. It also makes him incredibly hot. <em>Wait, what?</em></p><p>Kageyama gives Hinata one of his grin-smirks, and Hinata forgets how to breathe. </p><p>“I’m pretty impressive, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Oh shut up, Kags.” Hinata pouts, and Kageyama snickers. </p><p>“Whatever you say, short stuff.” </p><p>Hinata scowled. He knew he was short, but people didn’t have to rub it in all the time. He tackled him, ensuing a play fight. </p><p>Kageyama won.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“Wanna see something, idiot?”</p><p>Hinata looked over from where he was sprawled out on the grass, sword forgotten in favor of wrestling Kageyama earlier. Now they both laid in the field, somewhat exhausted, letting the grass tickle their necks. Kageyama was looking up at the pale blue sky, watching the clouds, and then looked over at Hinata with a small smile. Hinata swore his heart could be heard for a mile radius.</p><p>Kageyama lifted his hands, and a teal blue glow settled between them. He flicks his wrist, and the blue glow becomes a stream, shifting around one of Kageyama’s arrows, making it float in the air. Hinata watches with awe, a grin almost splitting his face. The stream leaves the arrow making it clatter to the ground, and then swirls around Hinata with another flick of Kageyama’s wrist. Hinata suddenly can’t feel the ground anymore, and he lets out a yelp. Kageyama just snickered, lifting Hinata up at a steady pace. <em>Hey, I’m tall now!</em> Hinata registers, looking over the tops of the trees. He spots his little farmhouse, thinking he sees Suga feeding the cows, he waves. Then he’s slowly brought down to earth, gentle as the breeze, and he lands on his butt. The blue glow disappears, and he finds Kageyama smiling at him. </p><p>“How did you learn that?”</p><p>Kageyama looked away. “I don’t remember. Someone taught it to me, but it wasn’t my parents.”</p><p>Hinata had a hunch as to who it was.</p><p>“Iwa-san said I shouldn’t show you my magic, but I think it’s about time you knew. Plus-” Hinata’s eyes widen at Kageyama's pink cheeks. “-I trust you.”</p><p>Hinata’s heart swelled.</p><p>“Which is also why I’m telling you that I’m leaving tomorrow.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There are some things I need answered, and I’m willing to die trying. I know Iwa-san just wants to protect me but… I can’t just sit here and watch the Demon King destroy the closest thing to family I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Hinata freezes. He doesn’t like the sound of Kageyama going alone and by the looks of it, Iwaizumi doesn’t know of Kageyama’s planned departure. But he says nothing, letting the comfortable silence drape over them like once before. He heard the determination in Kageyama’s voice. He couldn’t stop him if he tried. </p><p>Which only meant that he would come with him, of course.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Hinata woke up to Kageyama sneaking around their room, the moon’s light still drifting in through the window. He sits up, catching Kageyama almost out the door with a huge bag and his bow and arrows. </p><p>“Kageyama, you're terrible about sneaking around.” Hinata commented, sleep laced in his voice. He rubs his eyes as he hears Kageyama hiss at him. </p><p>“Hinata you idiot, go back to sleep.” Kageyama scolded.</p><p>“No doofus, I’m coming with you. You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Hinata whispers, smirking. </p><p>“No. You don’t even have your stuff packed.” </p><p>Hinata winks, climbs out of bed, and reaches under it to fish out a burlap bag filled with supplies and clothes. He also grabbed his sword which rested by his bedside. He packed the night before in preparation. He could practically feel the heat from Kageyama’s stare. </p><p>“Suga-san will have your head if you leave. He and Daichi would freak out!”</p><p>“And so will Iwa-san! It will be okay because they know we’re together though!” Hinata approaches Kageyama with all the conviction a 14-year-old could muster. “You’re my partner. I’m not letting you go alone.”</p><p>Kageyama sighs, a sign of defeat, and Hinata silently cheers. They were going to defeat the Demon King, once and for all, and save their home. </p><p>Well, at least they thought they were, until Iwaizumi caught them at the stable.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Why are you out here, Iwa-san?” Kageyama scowled, and Iwaizumi met it tenfold. Hinata held on to Kageyama’s cloak for protection. </p><p>“Taking a midnight walk and minding my own damn business. Care to explain why you two are trying to steal horses?”</p><p>Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s cloak tightened as he spoke: “We’re going to defeat the Great Demon King.”</p><p>“Absolutely not-”</p><p>“Iwaizumi please!” Hinata stalled. It was the first time he’s heard Kageyama use Iwaizumi’s full name. “We have to do this. I have to know. This isn’t something I can just brush aside, and you know that. You may have memories of him, but I don’t. I see you suffer, and I feel guilty because I don’t suffer the same. I feel nothing towards someone who supposedly loved me. Do you know how much that hurts? How much I try to feel for someone I don’t know and nothing comes. You talk about Tooru all the time, like you forget I don’t remember him. I want to know him so bad. Please, Iwaizumi-san, let me see for myself who my brother is.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, harsh, but resigning. Hinata heard Kageyama’s sigh of relief, and he didn’t even notice he let his own slip through. </p><p>“Hinata’s not coming, though.”</p><p>Hinata flinched, but Kageyama didn’t move an inch. “He’s my partner. He’s coming.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win that argument. </p><p>“I’m too old for this.”</p><p>“Iwa-san, you’re 22.” Hinata unhelpfully pointed out.</p><p>He heads back to the farmhouse. He packed his things, left a note for Suga and Daichi apologizing and promising Hinata’s safety, and the three left for the journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe I love writing for Hinata so much long</p><p>also?/ I just randomly switched from using given names to using surnames for no apparent reason bc I cant be consistent to save my life but whatever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma frowns, laying his body down on the dirt, letting his fingers shift through the soil. He rests his hand on the earth, and a sapling grows right between his fingers, curling around his digits. Its small green leaves bowed to the wind, a quiet thanks for the life it had been given. Kenma wants to smile, but the expression feels too heavy on his lips.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally! Kuroo's counterpart!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma usually hated doing anything that exerted more energy than absolutely necessary.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, going to take back his kingdom required a lot of energy. </p>
<p>King Yaku wanted to help, he couldn’t leave the castle, heavily guarded by the Demon King’s minions. Everyone else in Nekoma was too afraid of the demons to muster up the courage. </p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo would have volunteered the first chance he got.</em>
</p>
<p>It’s not like he stuck up his hand and said “pick me!” but everyone seemed to agree that sending the most powerful mage in their kingdom was the best decision. He didn’t agree, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Also… a small part of him did want to save his kingdom. And maybe someone else, too. </p>
<p>That's how he was now a good three weeks away from his home, his soft mattress, and forced to trek in the forest on a “noble path.” Kenma didn’t think there was anything noble about being dirty and sweaty. </p>
<p>He was glad he met Aone along his journey, though. He made carrying things a lot easier. Namely, him. He appreciated Aone's willingness to carry him and appreciated his chosen silence. It was nice, and sometimes they’d have moments of quiet under the stars just sitting in each other's companies. It was nights like those that made this journey a little more bearable.</p>
<p>What was completely unbearable, though, were the strangers they ran into wandering around in the same forest. How convenient.</p>
<p>“Kageyama!”</p>
<p>A shrill voice echoed off the trees, and Kenma grimaced. He hoped that the source of the voice wouldn’t find them, but he would make no effort to ensure that’s what happened. Aone put a protective hand in front of Kenma, who braced for the worst.</p>
<p>A short, skinny kid bounded through the bushes, and the first thing Kenma notices is his bright orange hair. Kenma almost has to squint at the sight of his smile, the glow of his face rivaling that of the sun. </p>
<p>“Kageyama! I told you I heard footsteps! It’s people!” </p>
<p>Kenma scrunched his face at the volume of this stranger’s voice. Why did people feel the need to be so loud?</p>
<p>Two more figures come into view, and this time Aone fully steps in front of Kenma. He sighs, pressing a hand to Aone’s back. Kenma flares his nostrils, inhaling deeply. The orange kid smelled of citrus, sharp and clean. The other two figures shared a similar smell of grass after heavy rain. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Aone. They’re harmless.” Kenma softly tells the giant, and the white-haired man steps back, trusting Kenma’s senses. Kuroo always said he trusted his heightened-scent too much, but he had always found it useful at times like these. </p>
<p>The orange kid smiles and sticks out a hand. “Hinata Shoyo, from the kingdom of Karasuno!”</p>
<p>Kenma grimaces at his hand, wincing at the mere energy this kid has. It makes him appreciate Aone a whole lot more. The older of the three steps forward, but Kenma shifts his gaze to the one left behind, meeting his piercing eyes. Kenma dragged his head away. Why did that boy look familiar? </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi Hajime, of Karasuno.” The man said, and Kenma assessed his bulging muscles and sharp green eyes. Definitely a former knight. Kenma sniffed the air. The grass smell now had a tinge of smoke. He was telling a partial truth- but which one was the lie, he didn’t know.</p>
<p>He focused on the last one, waiting for the introduction from the sour-looking boy in the back. The eldest realized he wasn’t going to do it on his own, and whacked his head to speak. Kenma blinked. He was going to be more annoying than Shoyo. Great.</p>
<p>“Kageyama Tobio.” The boy states and Kenma feels his eyes widen- for only a moment, and then he smooths his expression down. Tobio? Wasn’t that the name of the lost prince? Fat chance, but the boy had the same face as the King of Aoba Johsai, except one key difference- his icy blue eyes. </p>
<p>Kenma sniffed. Coal. Another lie- though he wasn’t certain which part of his name was the lie, he had a hunch.</p>
<p>Kenma pushes back that information for later and keeps an even expression as he regards them. </p>
<p>“Kozume Kenma, of Nekoma.” He waves a hand in the direction of Aone, and he grunts. “This is Aone Takanobu, of Dateko.” </p>
<p>“You’re a mage!” Hinata unhelpfully observed. He must've noticed the purple pendant dangling from his neck. Kenma shrugged. “What’s your power?”</p>
<p>“I can smell intentions and emotions.” Kenma inhaled, now sniffing something sugary. Wonder. Hinata’s shining eyes confirmed his senses. </p>
<p>“Why are you out here?” Iwaizumi inquired. Kenma sighed. This group had too many questions.</p>
<p>“Same reason as you. We want to save our kingdoms.”</p>
<p>“How did you-” Iwaizumi stops, gears clicking in his head. Good. Kenma didn’t feel like explaining how they all smelled strongly of lilies. </p>
<p>“If you're out here to help your kingdom, I don’t see how a strong sense of smell would help. You’ve got to have something else.” Kageyama received a head slap from Iwaizumi, which Kenma highly appreciated. The kid was too intuitive for his own good. He did have another power, but he’d rather not disclose that. </p>
<p>Aone aims a look at Kenma, and Kenma argues his stare with his own glare. He had traveled with Aone’s silence for enough weeks to know what he was trying to communicate, and he also smelled cinnamon. It’s just that Kenma didn’t want it. </p>
<p>“Aone thinks it would be best to travel together with you guys.” </p>
<p>Kenma scrunches his face at Hinata's squeal of delight. Just great. At least he and that Kageyama kid were on the same page about not wanting to go through with this. </p>
<p>“I think we should do that! Wouldn’t that be smart, Iwa-san?” Hinata directed a look at Iwaizumi, and the latter’s smile was so fond- it reminded Kenma of how Kuroo would look at him. He shook off the thought. </p>
<p>“Sure, there’s strength in numbers.” </p>
<p>Kageyama glared a hole into Kenma’s head, but Kenma ignored it. Not that he cared. But- he was also slightly curious. He’d have to keep an eye on this Kageyama kid. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Turns out, traveling with Hinata wasn’t that bad.</p>
<p>Sometimes, it was nice to have a burst of energy, something unexpected to keep Kenma sharp- contrasting greatly with the stoic, predictable quiet of Aone.</p>
<p>Sometimes, the human embodiment of a sunray would give him a massive headache.</p>
<p>Kenma found himself becoming fond of him anyway. </p>
<p>So while Iwaizumi, Aone, and Kageyama hung back, they were stepping side by side, leading the way through Aoba Johsai territory with Iwaizumi’s almost too-confident direction. Suspicious. Their purpose was to scout for bandits, but Shoyo’s animated recount of something stupid Kageyama did told him he wasn’t really doing his job.</p>
<p>“Shoyou,” he started, quietly, completely okay if the bright-haired boy missed his words. He didn’t. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Kozume-san?”</p>
<p>“I told you, stop with the formalities. Just call me Kenma.” Kenma thought that formalities were too strict, and he didn’t really get a power trip from it like Kuroo did. Kuroo loved being called “-san”. He suppresses a smile at the thought. “And I don’t think your boyfriend likes me.”</p>
<p>Kenma has felt Kageyama’s glare on him for the past week, trying to find something that wasn’t there. Kenma had nothing to hide. He didn’t know why this boy was so insistent, it creeped him out. Whenever he focused on Kageyama’s smell, it was sour lemons. Distrustful. </p>
<p>Kenma turns to Shoyo, who’s bright red. Kenma tilted his head, staring at the teen's now awkward movements. </p>
<p>“M-my boyfriend?” Shoyo repeats, stuttering, and Kenma feels his lips quirk up. “He’s not, I’m not-” </p>
<p>Kenma gives him a look as a strong scent hits his nose- honey. Embarrassment.</p>
<p>“O-oh, Kageyama’s just like that.” Shoyo turned from him. “Trust me, he’ll warm up to you.”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, leaving the conversation there. If Shoyo was going to deny his feelings that hard, so be it. </p>
<p>“So, Aone-san’s a Monk, right…”</p>
<p>Kenma drowned out his hasty subject change, thinking of the boy Shoyou swears isn’t his boyfriend. Iwaizumi, the former knight, seemed close to him, which was odd. Kenma had figured out that Iwaizumi was not from Karasuno, easy to pick out in the way he tensed at every mention of Aoba Johsai. Kageyama, on the other hand, had a flat reaction- which made Kenma’s investigation a little more difficult. Watching his interactions with “Iwa-san” told him that they had known each other a lot longer than Shoyo had- only adding to his theory of the lost prince. Those same piercing blue eyes he shared with the Queen couldn’t be a mistake. </p>
<p>Kenma didn’t dwell on it for long. It was too tiring for that.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>That night, the fire cast darkened shadows on the trees, the only thing Kenma could see were the things illuminated by the fire. It unsettled him, and all he wanted was sleep.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it never came easy to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, you're up too?” a soft voice floats from beside him, and Kenma turns his head to find emerald eyes staring back at him. He smells hints of lavender- worry.</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, turning back to the fire. He hears Iwaizumi shift, and soon he sees in his peripherals that Iwaizumi was sitting up next to him. They sit like that for a while, watching the flames dance around wood. Kenma’s eyes drifted to Hinata, curled up against Kageyama in a position too comfortable to be a one-time thing. Aone is laying across from them, soft snores mingling with the other sounds of the night. </p>
<p>“So, what’s your plan? On saving your kingdom, I mean.” Iwaizumi asks quietly, as to not disturb the peace between them. </p>
<p>“What is yours?” Kenma asks, and a strong grape scent hits his nose. Uncertainty. Confirming Kenma’s senses, Iwaizumi shifts, trying to come up with an answer.</p>
<p>“Tobio insisted on coming. I have unfinished business in Aoba Johsai too. I told Tobio to stay to keep him safe but… in reality, I just didn’t want to go back. There are too many things here I regret.” Iwaizumi laughs, but it’s hollow, and Kenma sighs. He knows the feeling. </p>
<p>“I get it,” Kenma says softly, black bed head coming into his mind. He wonders if he kept that same ridiculous hairstyle. “I miss Tooru, too.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyes expanded beside him, Kenma keeping his eyes trained on the fire. He hated being regarded like this- so openly, he felt too seen. He hopes his bangs cover enough of his face for Iwaizumi to not see him fully.</p>
<p>“How do you know him?”</p>
<p>“Well, you would think an up-and-coming king would have to meet with the most powerful mage in an allying kingdom at some point, right?” It was a mumble, and he hoped Iwaizumi didn’t hear it. He did.</p>
<p>“Oh.” That was all the man said. Kenma took a chance to slide his eyes and catch Iwaizumi’s expression, forlorn and distanced, like he wasn’t in that moment anymore. A sharp pang of rotting flowers fills his nostrils, and Kenma physically cringes. Sorrow. But it wasn't just that- it was the kind he hated most; when the person wore the emotion on their face and in their heart. It was when the smell was the strongest, summoning a growing headache. </p>
<p>The worst part was that Kenma couldn’t relieve their pain. He just had to witness it.</p>
<p>As he watches Iwaizumi’s brow crease further, he thinks of how much different he is from Tooru. Iwaizumi, while strong-willed and reserved, wears his heart on his sleeve. His open honesty and raw emotion are what gained Kenma’s favor in the first place, the way he told it how it was. There were no ulterior motives, no setting his face so that no other emotion except feigned happiness showed through. There was often a smell of soap around him, fresh, clean, and pure. No wonder Tooru talked about him like he was an angel- he probably was. </p>
<p>Tooru was the exact opposite. He was calculated in everything he did, every movement had a purpose and rhythm. Before Tooru knew of Kenma’s power, he had tried to manipulate him into doing a favor. To anyone else, it would have been more than convincing. Tooru was skilled. Kenma saw right through his bullshit immediately. His charming smile and fake cheeriness only told Kenma of the weariness he held- the stress of becoming a new king. His smell was always sweet, a milky, smooth quality about it, but was quick to spoil when he was insincere. He and Kenma miraculously became friends after that initial disdain for each other- and Kenma found himself liking the prince's witty banter, retorts, and playful demands for respect. It reminded him of Kuroo.</p>
<p>The reason he was here in the first place, as much as he wanted to pretend it was for his kingdom.</p>
<p>“I have a spell.” He whispers, letting the wind carry the words to Iwaizumi’s ears. His head tilts up, and Kenma sighs. “I can bring Tooru and Tetsurou back.”</p>
<p>“Tetsurou?”</p>
<p>Kenma faces Iwaizumi now, flaring up his nostrils. The pain-filled recognition smells like chipped paint. </p>
<p>“What’s his last name?” Iwaizumi asks slowly, regarding Kenma with a suspicious look. He twists his head away, back towards the fire. He wishes he had said nothing at all.</p>
<p>“Kuroo.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi freezes, and Kenma’s nose is stuffed with the smell of ghost peppers. Anger, flaring hot and sending shivers down his spine. </p>
<p>“That’s the bastard who-” </p>
<p>Kenma glares at him as menacingly as he can. He hated confronting people, and he’d rather be a pushover. But when it came to Kuroo, he wouldn't just sit there and let Iwaizumi berate him.</p>
<p>“He didn’t do anything.” Kenma hisses, sharpening his words like daggers. “He was taken, against his will.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi scoffs. “So he kidnapped the prince against his own will?” </p>
<p>Kenma turned his eyes to the fire once more. “He has a blood bond with a demon fusion. He’s her cousin. He can’t leave, and he has to do her bidding, or else she’ll hurt me.”</p>
<p>Kenma hated that fact. He was putting Kuroo in danger and he didn’t even have a say in it. He knew Tetsurou would throw away his whole life for him, but Kenma never wanted that. He never wanted to be used as a bargaining chip against Kuroo’s life. His childhood friend’s trapped because of him. It’s things like those that come back to eat at him, one of the reasons why he couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>Just like Iwaizumi, there were many things he regretted. He supposes the both of them would’ve had to face their mistakes eventually. Eventually is now- and Kenma still didn’t feel ready. </p>
<p>“And how do you know that?”</p>
<p>Kenma, suddenly feeling too exhausted for answers, lifted his mage pendant by his thumb, turning it towards Iwaizumi without sparing a glance. He soon hears Iwaizumi’s satisfied huff. So he does know a little about how magic works- Tooru probably taught him that mage pendants can be used to communicate with other mages who bear the matching set. </p>
<p>Moments of silence slip past. Kenma gazes at his hands, remembering how Kuroo kissed his knuckles when he tripped and landed ungracefully when they were 7. The crackle of the fire was annoying him, now. The smell of smoke was overwhelming. He wanted to blow it out. </p>
<p>“A spell, huh?” Iwaizumi breathes, and Kenma can feel his gaze on his skin. “I hope you’re right about this.”</p>
<p>Kenma frowns, laying his body down on the dirt, letting his fingers shift through the soil. He rests his hand on the earth, and a sapling grows right between his fingers, curling around his digits. Its small green leaves bowed to the wind, a quiet thanks for the life it had been given. Kenma wants to smile, but the expression feels too heavy on his lips.</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kenma has been my favorite so far to write, him and Shoyou. I need to write them more often lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Testuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo honestly doesn’t know whether he should be happy or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, my apologies for disappearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo honestly doesn’t know whether he should be happy or not. </p><p>On one hand, his little mage is coming to see him. On the other hand, he’s pretty sure he and  the people with him are coming to kill the demon king.</p><p>Kuroo stares at the orb in front of him, making sure it really is his mage- the way he cuts his bangs and the lavender pendant around his neck is a guarantee. </p><p>Kuroo’s a little surprised about his appearance, though. Kenma had dyed his hair blonde in the years he hadn’t seen him, though he obviously hadn’t kept it up if his roots had anything to say about it. Kuroo suppresses a smile. That was so like Kenma.</p><p>“This is ridiculous. You take over their kingdom and now they’re all warpath on you.” Kiyoko hisses, throwing a look at Kuroo.</p><p>“To be fair, Kiyoko-sama, you did destroy their kingdom. They’re only trying to take back what is rightfully theirs.”</p><p>Kiyoko rolled her eyes. “I should have kept your mouth sewn shut.” </p><p>Kuroo hears cackling behind him, and he stiffens. It was Kiyoko’s new demon recruits, used as her minions because of their blind devotion to her. Apparently, Kiyoko didn’t even need to take their soul. They worshiped her regardless.</p><p>“You’re so funny, Kiyoko-sama!” Tanaka chirps.</p><p>“Absolutely hilarious, your highness!” Nishinoya sings after him. </p><p>“Shut up, will you?” Kiyoko hisses, and the smiles are wiped clean off their faces. Kuroo can’t say he didn’t gain any satisfaction from that. He turns his eyes to Oikawa, who is standing next to Kiyoko, not uttering a word- no emotion on his face. Kuroo longed to hear his tinged laughter again, but soulless people really didn’t have that choice. </p><p>The worst part- the real Oikawa was in there, somewhere. Trapped and fighting, probably. You still can see all the things your shell is going when you’re soulless, you just can’t control it. It must be a harrowing experience. Kuroo cursed himself for the slight relief he felt at it not being him. </p><p>Oikawa’s blank eyes turned to Kiyoko. “What would you like me to do about them, Kiyoko-sama?”</p><p>Kiyoko smiles, sharp and sly, and Kuroo’s heart clenches. “Why, you don’t recognize who’s down there, in the globe? That’s your brother, and your knight. If you had a soul, you’d probably be crying right now. You thought Tobio was dead.” She laughs mockingly, and Oikawa’s dead expression is still the same. </p><p>“And you.” She turns her eyes towards Kuroo. “Your mage. I imagine you keep communication with him, yes?” She eyes Kuroo’s pendant, which he instinctively wraps his fingers around.</p><p>“You better tell him to knock it off. I will kill him if need be.”</p><p>Kuroo freezes. Of course Kenma would be in danger. Even so, Kenma may not like to work hard, but he sees things through to the very end. He will see this journey through.  That doesn’t mean he can’t try. </p><p>“Are you going to make me with the Blood Bond?” Kuroo asks, seething.</p><p>“No, because he’ll probably end up dead either way.”</p><p>Kuroo scowls while Tanaka and Nishinoya howl in laughter.</p><p>He’ll have to work with what he’s got. </p><p>--------------</p><p>“Kenma. Kenma, can you hear me?”</p><p>His fist tightened around the pendant, glowing purple against his chest. He hoped the little mage got his message, their connection sure to grow stronger as Kenma ventures closer to his location. </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo? <em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods. He shifted on the bed, seated in his room, and looked out the window foolishly wishing he could see the little mage from where he was. It was good to hear his voice again, though. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kenma, I need you to take your friends and leave. Kiyoko will try to kill you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>I know. But I have to see this through, you know that. For Nekoma.<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kuroo scoffed, rolling his eyes. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You and I both know that Nekoma’s well being is not at the top of your priority list. I’m fine, I promise.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>No, you’re not. You don’t actually expect to stay there all your life, do you?<em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kuroo paused. He hadn’t really thought about it much, mostly because he was resigned to it. If it kept Kenma safe, he’d die in this place. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>I’m getting you, Tetsu. I’m not leaving you again.<em></em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo’s breath hitched. Kenma’s resolve was something final. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t deter him. Still, it frightened him- more than he wanted to admit. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>-------------</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“So you couldn’t get him to back off, could you?” Kiyoko seethes, and Kuroo winces. “Are you helping him?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“No, Kiyoko-sama. But still, I advise against attacking his group. They will defeat you.” Kuroo’s chest swells with pride, watching Kiyoko’s eyes twitch.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Just for that, I’ll make you have a front row seat to watch your Kenma get his insides ripped out.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo scowls. “Don’t utter his name like that.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kiyoko laughs, and a gold glow manifests itself in her palm. Kuroo freezes, dread and fear coursing through him, as he watches the glow wrap around his neck and squeeze. He gasps, chest tight at the air trapped in his lungs.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I think you forget,” Kiyoko laughs sadistically, “who’s in charge here.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo gaps, trying to get hair past his throat, but the glow won’t allow it. Kiyoko snickers as he fades in and out of consciousness, like a candle flickering out. Suddenly, he’s released, and he involuntarily takes big gulps of air, dropping to the ground, coughing and sputtering from the sudden influx of air.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Don’t ever challenge my authority again.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo coughs in response, trying to pierce Kiyoko with his own glare, but hers is stronger. He looks away.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I anticipate they’ll be here by noon tomorrow,” the demoness comments, looking at Kuroo down her nose like he’s the dirt under her feet. “Be ready. Wear your best robes- and be prepared to watch your little mage die.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo wants to speak, throat still weak from her chokehold. He just lets his heart ache in his ribs, entire body sagging in defeat.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Because I am gracious, I’ll allow you to take his life.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kiyoko steps away from the demon in the main Seijoh throne room, heading back to her throne. She sits down, graceful and pristine, and he winces. She is the image of a queen. If only she had the heart of one. Her next works haunt Kuroo all the way back to his chambers: </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“If you can’t kill him, I will.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>-----------------</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo watches, with absolute horror, as Oikawa takes the throne at Aoba Johsai, “The Demon King of the Blue Castle”. He sits there like he belongs, which technically he does, but not like this. A corrupted king who promised not to hurt his people, put in power by the actual corrupt one. The irony was sickening. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kuroo steps next to the ‘king’, dressed in a black silk tunic and his finest red cape, knee length boots and equipped with his daggers. He sits on the armchair, knowing Oikawa won’t mind. He has little of a brain at all, being mind controlled by Kiyoko. The thought riddles him with guilt.<br/>
He doesn’t have long to dwell on it though, because soon the doors are being burst open, and five heroes stagger through, determined eyes and weary faces.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He scans them, midnight hair, orange, spikey, white- ah. There he is. Brown roots with blonde tips and that soft face he always adored. His heart clenches. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>For the first time in many, many years, Kuroo gets to see the caramel, although anguish filled, eyes of his beloved Kenma.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kinda got bored of this story to be honest, but i'll try my best to finish it. i'm dividing my attention between this and other fics because I need diversity, so this fic may be slow going and i'll need motivation but i hope to get there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe, What did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts down below! this is going to probably be my most lengthy fic yet- so know I will update every week-ish. My goal is to finish this fic so don't you worry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>